1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to constant velocity universal joints of the type wherein torque is transmitted from one of the joint elements to the other through the medium of balls operating in grooves or raceways formed in either the outer or inner housing. The invention relates particularly to joints wherein the raceways extend diagonally in a generally axial direction, with the raceways either in the male or female housing and a half spherical ball retainer in the other housing. The one pair in crossed relationship to each other and with a torque-transmitting ball located in the half spherical ball retainer housing and rolling in the mating raceway.
Its general object is to provide a relatively inexpensive joint with no internal cage to hold the balls, that will handle loads at a slower speed and be easy and cost effective to manufacture.
2. Description of Related Art
The main problem that all of the past constructions have addressed is changing the linear direction of a circular motion. The need was to apply a circular motion from a fixed position and then change the linear direction. There are several considerations in how to apply and change this force. Some of the considerations are; how much torque are you transmitting, how much change of direction is needed, how constant and vibration free is the motion, how much speed of motion will be required, what is the cost and ease of production.
There have been 2 main types of devices that have addressed these issues. The first is the universal joint that consists of 2 yokes with a cross connected in the middle. FIG. 1 in U.S. Pat. No. 1,121,144 dated Dec. 15th, 1914 and FIG. 1 in U.S. Pat. No. 1,918,613 dated Jul. 18th, 1933 both show this type. This cross type universal joint was good at delivering high torque forces and large angles of change in direction. Many of the improvements made have revolved around lubrication and ease of manufacture. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,832,865 and 5,389,039 have both addressed these issues. The main problem with this method is non-constant motion, vibration, many component parts, and cost of production.
The second type is the constant velocity universal ball joint typically having an outer joint member having a plurality of inward facing ball grooves, an inner Joint member having a plurality of outward facing ball grooves and a cage between the two that aligns the balls to hold them in place. The balls, held in place by the cage, in conjunction with the grooves, provide the motive to transmit the force. The constant velocity universal ball joint has been very good at delivering a constant force with low vibration. Most improvements have dealt with lubrication and design of the cage to hold the balls in their proper positions. The following patent prints have addressed some of these problems; FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,665,280, 1,975,758, 1,985,278, 2,010,899, 2,047,660, 2,352,776, 2,319,100, 3,464,232, 5,797,801, 6,042,479, 6,149,524, 6,186,899 and FIG. 9 of U.S. Pat. No. 2,046,584, FIG. 2 of U.S. Pat. No. 2,911,805, FIG. 4 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,864, FIG. 2a of U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,195, FIG. 1a of U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,382, and FIG. 6a of U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,891. Unless the constant velocity universal ball joint is used in conjunction with other items, the main problems have been limited change of direction, some limit on amount of torque transmitted, many component parts and cost of production.
The primary objective is to provide a relatively inexpensive joint that will handle loads at moderate speeds, provide a change of direction and be easy and cost effective to manufacture. My universal joint will use the outer and inner members to hold the balls in alignment. This would be done with one holding the ball in a half spherical recess and the other component having a race groove to allow movement. My universal joint will also have means of attachment on each end with both ends being integral components of the final product. In the past, the joint has been made and then attached to other components to provide the motion and provide for the distance needed. In my joint, the outer and inner members could be made as part of the connecting apparatus. The outer part could be made out of a pipe, tube, bar or cylinder of any length desired. The inner component could also be made from a similar material of any length. If no great distance in needed, but there is a need for considerable change in direction, several joints could be assembled together as shown in FIGS. 10 and 11.
The preferred embodiment of the invention would consist of a cylinder that has component parts as shown in FIG. 1. The cylinder could be replaced by the use of bar stock that has been formed or machined on the end. With the use of 2 block 3s"" as depicted in FIG. 3a, the inner component could consist of the unit holding 3 balls as depicted in FIG. 7a. This method would turn the friction wear of a rubbing surface into a rolling movement that would allow more speed of motion and less vibration. Use of a smaller ball as shown in FIG. 7a, would be needed to constrain the side motion allowed on the balls. If necessary, in order to provide more bearing surface, increase torque, speed and reduce vibrations, it would be possible to use 2 paired ball race tracks and ball seats as shown in FIGS. 4e and 4f. The blocks called 3 in FIG. 1 would then have a total of 4 groove races to allow movement of the four balls. In the instance of method of manufacture as shown in FIGS. 12 and 13, the grooves would be formed in the end of item 2. Balls would then be assembled and the end formed over to hold item 1, holding the balls as seen in FIGS. 14 and 15. This is a new and novel method to help reduce wear and friction, maintain ball relationship and eliminate the need for a cage to hold the balls. In high volume not needing long distances for coupling, the preferred method of construction would be as shown in FIGS. 8a-8d. The method of assembly would allow the use of only 2 balls in their respective race grooves as shown in FIG. 7. The center ball depicted in FIG. 7a would still be possible if the added benefits of the rolling movement are needed in the application. FIGS. 8a, 8b, 8c, and 8d show a novel way of assembling the components per the embodiment in FIG. 6.